


Anniversary Presents

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: It's an important date - good thing Bhelen remembered it... right?
Relationships: Bhelen Aeducan/Rica Brosca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Anniversary Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts).



Bhelen removes the crown as soon as he’s outside the Throne room and away from watching eyes. Vartag chuckles as Bhelen tosses the priceless artefact into the air with a spin. “One day you’re going to drop it.”

Bhelen shrugs lightly, “haven’t yet,” he says before nearly fumbling the next catch as if the Ancestors want to prove his Second’s point.

“Yet.” Vartag says, “I’ve cleared your schedule tomorrow, by the way, so you don’t need to rush out.”

Bhelen blinks, brows creasing. “You have? Why?” He can’t think of a reason to have a cleared schedule. What could he possibly have forgotten? It’s not one of the festival days, he hasn’t promised his fellow nobles any time to present some claim or whatever they want to try next, no important guests are visiting… Well, not entirely true, Brosca is around, but they made it clear it was a familial visit not Warden business.

Vartag coughs, “your Queen’s anniversary.”

Bhelen stops dead in the corridor, crown clutched tightly after he nearly drops it, “that’s today?” Fuck. Okay, it’s alright, he has a gift, it’s just hidden away in Vartag’s room so she wouldn’t find it and he’ll need to go fetch it. “I lost track of the days. It’s not like the rest of Orzammar acknowledges it.”

The official celebration is held on the King’s coronation day. Bhelen hates it. Hours of sitting on his throne and accepting congratulations when he’d rather be joining the celebrations in the Commons. And despite them sitting together, he had barely gotten a chance to speak to Rica at the last one, his attention is always needed by others he can’t afford to ignore. So he’d promised to celebrate the day her sibling was named a Paragon and hence when Rica was named Queen.

Bhelen still chuckles to himself as he remembered how the recently named Paragon had formally accepted Rica into their newly formed, House Brosca, as soon as it was announced. It had left Bhelen free to; in front of the Nobles who had gathered to speak to the new Paragon and in front of members of the Shaperate who had come to record the momentous occasion, to formally ask Paragon Brosca for their sisters' hand in marriage. The mix of shock and chagrin from his fellow Nobles at how he had circumvented their many months of denials to let him marry a casteless woman, even if she had bore him a son, was glorious to behold.

“I thought you might have forgotten, it has been a busy week.” Vartag says, a small, familiar, wrapped parcel in one hand.

Bhelen takes it and gives Vartag a one armed hug. Ancestors bless his Second. “The fuck would I do without you?”

“Get murdered by your own Queen.” Vartag teasingly muttered before clapping Bhelen on the back and striding off down the corridor. “I’ll see you in a couple of days,” he says over his shoulder, “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Bhelen shakes his head, knowing Vartag, that doesn’t narrow things down much. He slips down the corridor to his room, letting himself in and waving the guard away to keep watch from the end of the corridor before firmly shutting and barring the door. The Crown goes on the side-table, as does the package, his breastplate crashes to the floor not long after as he stretches, rolling his shoulders with a groan.

“Where’s Vartag?” Rica asks as she comes round the couch she must have been lounging on, drawn by the heavy clatter of metal on stone.

“He, ah, didn’t want to intrude.” It’s not quite the truth but also not entirely a lie. Either way Rica just hums as she divests him of the rest of his armour almost as fast as his Second can, stacking it up before standing up to give him a kiss. He fumbles for the present he put beside the crown with a free hand and holds it up when they break apart.

“I was starting to think you’d forgotten.” She says with a smile, hands closing over his before taking it.

Bhelen smiles back, “would I do that?” he asks. He owes Vartag something for that reminder.

She laughs, unopened present still in her grasp as she tugs on Bhelen’s hand, “Possibly. Come on.”

He’s halfway across the room before he realises it’s disconcertingly quiet in their quarters and he hasn’t yet been ambushed by a toddler. “Where’s Endrin?”

“Brosca’s got him.” She gives him a smirk, a very wicked glint in her eyes, “isn’t it nice having a Paragon on hand to bully into doing childminding?”

Bhelen knows that look, it’s the one that says she has plans and he’s going to enjoy it. “Very nice indeed,” he agrees as he lets himself be dragged the rest of the way to the bed. Clothing is discarded in a messy heap before she pushes him back, straddling his waist as soon as he’s fully on the bed. “Rica love.”

She places a finger over his mouth. “Hush.” He hushes, tongue darting out to lick her finger. One eyebrow rises, amusement dancing in her eyes. “Relax.”

He settles back against the cushions as she kneels over him, holding her present up to shake it. He watches with amusement as she takes her time in opening it, clearly trying to work out what it might be. In the end she gives up, frowning at the dark, almost red wood that’s revealed when the paper is off. He holds his breath as she opens it. Her eyes widen, reaching in to run a finger over the embellished broach he knows is inside. “It’s beautiful!” she says, almost reverently as she closes the box and leans over to put it safely to one side on the table. "Thank you, love."

Bhelen remembers to breathe again. He knows she likes jewellery, but this is the first topside inspired item and he didn’t know if she’d like it; even if it is the flower that he’s taken to using as a nickname for her. She tangles her fingers in his beard, tugging his head up so she can kiss him, he follows the guiding hand, angling his head for her until she hums her approval. She tastes of strawberries and vanilla. The kitchen staff spoil her and he hasn’t found out how she won them over yet; they don’t bring him fresh strawberries when a new delivery of topside food comes in.

His hands shift to her waist, smoothing over soft skin until she grabs his wrists and settles them back on the bed. “No touching.” She says softly, resting her forehead on his. “Not unless I tell you to.”

He nods, watching through half lidded eyes as she slides down his body. His cock, already half hard, twitches as she slowly runs a finger up it. His head falls back into the pillows as she takes him in her mouth. She’s so good at that, he could lie here for hours just revelling in the warmth of her mouth, her clever tongue, her absolutely wicked fingers...

“Rica.” He says, drawing her name out.

He glances down when she stops and blinks slowly as she takes his hand off her head and places it back down on the bed. “I thought you had better control than that.” She admonishes.

So did he, to be honest. He doesn’t remember moving. She smiles, moving back up the bed before she turns round, legs elegantly lifting over him and he has to resist the urge to run his fingers over her skin. He tilts his head to flick his tongue over her clit as she settles.

“Try again, no touching,” she says. He clenches his fists into the bedding, it's the only way to resist the urge to reach for her. She shivers, thighs trembling a little as he buries his tongue into her slick mound.

“You’re so good to me.” She says, a rough purr in her words and he hums in response. Of course he is. He’d do anything for her, as she well knows and he sets himself to prove it again until he can hear her breathing hitching slightly and her fingers dig into his skin.

He’s almost disappointed that she doesn’t stay longer, she knows how much he enjoys being used like that, how much he enjoys pleasuring her. “Stay still.” She pats one leg as she slides off the bed and pads over to their small chest of toys.

He’s half tempted to roll over, just to see what she’ll do when she turns around and sees how utterly disobedient he’s being. The other half of him just wants to please her. In the end pleasing her wins out and he stays where he is, idly watching the way she tilts her head as she tries to decide on what to use.

“Catch.” His hand reaches up to snatch the glass bottle before it sails past well before he actually registers what she said. "I hope you know what to do with that.” There’s laughter in her voice, a familiar, friendly taunt and he smirks in return. He pops the cork out, spreading his legs and making a show of opening himself up as she fits her harness in place.

“So eager, your Majesty.” She says, as she settles on the bed again, fingers deftly fastening the smooth stone she’s chosen into place. Not the biggest they own, but he’ll certainly be glad of that day off tomorrow.

He licks his lips, “only for you love.”

She laughs, a carefree sound as she pushes his legs up and he loops his arms around them. “Pretty talker.”

Whatever he’s going to say in return is lost in an entirely undignified whimper as she presses into him. “Fuck!” he says succinctly when she’s fully hilted, her hips pressed against his. She draws out just as slowly and he lets his head drop back into the pillows. She hums before rolling her hips as she presses back in. Practice they say, makes perfect and she’s well practised.

Well enough she has him gasping in only a few strokes. “Riiiica.”

“Ah, ah.” She leans forwards, letting her weight rest on his hips to keep him from trying to meet her thrusts. “Good things come to those who wait.”

He drops his head back onto the bed. No amount of cajoling, begging or pleading will change her mind. If she wants a slow leisurely fuck, that's what she's going to do.

"Bhelen." His words don't want to happen when he tries to talk to her. "Look at me." He looks, eyes focusing blearily on her before he can think of disobeying. She leans over him, one hand brushing through his braiding and he leans into the contact. "That's it. Relax." He has. She's the only thing that matters. Her voice. Her commands. He can't describe it, the way his mind seems to just settle into a hazy place and she is all that matters.

His breath hitches as she wraps her hands around his cock. A whine escapes his throat as he tenses, fighting the feeling that's building.

"Shhhh, let go Bhelen."

He stops fighting. Lets her guide him into a release that leaves him limp. He squints at her, catching a self satisfied smile as she gently pulls out and he makes a sound that might have been her name.

Her laughter fills the room, bright and joyful. "Come on," she says and he tilts his head slightly, confused. "Bhelen, come here." Oh. That he can do. Maybe. He slides off the bed on wobbly legs, following her as she leads him into their bathing chamber and into the pool. Still hot and he blesses the Ancestors and their lava heating system. He can feel the heat sinking into his bones and relaxing the muscles he hadn't even realised were tense.

"You back with me?"

"A little," he says softly, head still tilted back against the stone, eyes closed.

There's a weight on his lap, slick skin sliding against him, and the soft brush of lips against his own. He smiles, reaching up without opening his eyes. The weight of a solid comb meets his fingers. In some ways his Rose is entirely unpredictable. In other ways, he knows exactly what she wants.

He lazily opens his eyes, wrapping one hand around her body as she shifts to face away from him. His fingers settle over a breast, gently kneading the supple flesh as his other lifts the comb to start on her hair. She all but purrs under his hands, "love you." She says as she leans back onto his chest.

"Love you too, my Rose."


End file.
